s_w_ufandomcom-20200214-history
The Death of Aesati
Vexatus eyes spot something quite interesting and he smiles a bit. He quickly reaches out with the force, tapping into it and sending a message to a certain someone. Hopefully they would arrive to the scene quickly. He keeps one eye trained on the woman while his other looks for rats. Some nights are longer than others, and Lyn was indeed having one of these exceptions. The night droned on far longer than it needed to, though of course, by the time she was coming home, it was even later into the evening. Lyn came from the South just a bit, from the Hutt Wind Chimes, and her pace, slow and steady, finally carried her towards the Hangar that bore her home. The Monkey-Lizard receives his own message in his head. Arcanum in his head was always scary, but he shook it off and stood up. Vexatus takes a couple of running steps on the crate and then leaps through the air, as if he was flying. He lands closer to the woman in question, looking toward her. He lifts a hand and smiles toward her, giving a 'friendly' wave. Cora, or as she'd apparently been seen as Aesati, still wore the disguise as she leaned on a railing overlooking a lower level of the city. The movement of the monkey-lizard draws her attention, posture stiffening as she begins to wonder in her own mind if she'd been found out. Giving the other Sith a tight smile, she lifts her hand in a wave and does her best to attempt nonchalance as she watches the city below. And, yet again, the facially scarred and tattooed man comes to another stop; robes billow upwards and flow around him in the sudden halt and controlled, strong breeze moving throughout the concourse. Scanning the area Isham raises a brow, shrugs, and picks up his pace yet again. This time, however, chance moves his form in the direction of Cora--or, apparently, Aesati--though not bearing down directly upon the woman. Lyn makes it into the area, a charge in the air, something intangible to her...normal, senses. She kept moving, oblivious to the presence of the force in the area, her slow pace taking her towards Short Term Hangar 1, with no undue haste. Vexatus moved at a brisk pace toward the woman and stopped when he reached her. He tilted his head sideways and looked her over, as if to make sure it was her. "How are you, Aesati?" the Monkey-Lizard asks in his high-pitched tone, "It has been a long time since we last met. I almost didn't recognize you." "Vexatus." Sati replies, looking back to him with a tight smile that didn't quite match the wariness in her eyes. "I'd been hoping to not be noticed." She begins quietly, gaze moving over the other Sith for a time before she looks back down to the concourse. "I'm well, all things considered. How are you? Have you killed your hutt yet?" She asks, speaking casually. And, still, the other Sith moves with booted footfalls being drown out by the busy sounds of the concourse. Isham's left hand slithers forth and rises, fingers rubbing through his goatee as he quietly observes his moving surroundings. A soft sigh escapes the man as another--though more subtle--shrug is loosed. Lyn pauses at the gathering of people. She's seen Vexatus before, indeed, often with a rat of some kind or another. As more people gravitated toward the gathering, she grew slightly curious, though her attention soon enough shifted back to the hangar. The Monkey-Lizard smiles more as she mentions Hutts. "I've killed many. They made a news story out of it. The fat lards refuse to come out of their holes now, in fear they will catch the 'disease' that is killing them. Hehehehahahaha!" he says, obviously quite happy about his achievements. He hadn't killed one in a while though, perhaps he should kill another soon. "Eating their eyes, I imagine." Sati murmurs, gaze returning to the Monkey-Lizard. "I do remember you saying you wanted to do that." She adds, still giving him a faint smile. Clink. Clink. Clink. The sound of plastisteel falling quickly upon the pavement can be heard above the din of the noisy area. Clink. Clink. Clink. Into view comes a man, a human of average stature in an armored form usually seen by those who used to belong to the Church. Clink. Clink. Clink. His shaved head beamed with light, a silvery tattoo reflecting the light as his eyes did. Clink. Clink. The boots stop as Arcanum saw his former apprentice talking to a woman. It didn't like her, but, stupid as he could be, Dat trusted his perceptions. He knew it must be her. Slowly, he made his way towards them, an ambling former human finally coming into view, following a floating, gibbering, drooling creature. Standing to the right of the armored Sith is much quieter robed figure. The old robes of the church sway in the wind, moving enough to show the blue flesh within the shell of the robes. He notices the monkey-lizard, as he has become accustomed to seeking out from time to time. For the moment, however, this woman is just another being for the Teltior, and Theocritus simply shrugs in his mind as to the reasons Vexatus would deal with such an individual. The dark man may not have spotted Aesati yet, or even realized it actually was her, but as his form nears the woman he does spot the conversation with the Monkey-Lizard... Then spots the newly arrived entourage moving towards the duo. Isham, again, halts, though this time his decrease in motion is slower, smoother. Casually he blends into the moving bodies around him, finding himself leaning against the transparasteel overlooking the monstrous skyline. With a raised brow he stares across the expanse, taking in the going-ons. Vexatus smile continues as he speaks, "I have a jar full of them, if you want to see." He doubted she would want to see them, as few people besides himself liked looking at them. However, he still had to keep her occupied until Arcanum arrived, so he might as well attempt to gross her out like he did with Arcanum on a regular basis. "I'd be interested in seeing them, yes. I do recall telling you I had trophies of my own in a jar. Perhaps you'd like to see them as well." Aesati offers, likely being the one person Vexatus could show them to and not find them running to the fresher. Arcanum's arrival, however, pulls the woman from her conversation. Turning to fully face Arcanum, she folds her hands before herself and offers a very faint smile. "Raven." The Sith Lord wasn't quite sure how to proceed. "I had heard you were dead. Presumed, really. It may have been better if you had been." Arcanum reached a hand to his belt where an array of silver cylinders lay. He rested a hand upon one, but kept it clipped. "Nar Shaddaa is certainly a place for criminals and traitors, but it is not exactly free from the prying eyes of the Emperor." Theocritus studies the woman intently. He has not seen the Sith Raven for a very long time, and even now he is not sure it really is her -- he will just have to take Arcanum's word for it. He remains quiet, of course, this is not his battle, nor does he wish to take part of it. This was simply the woman who brought the Blue Sith to the Church, and she is nothing more than that. Instead, he nods. A thin smile creases Isham's lips as he looks on. A slight familiarity washes over him as he stares towards one of the Sith, studying the man, though coming up with nothing...yet. Silently he runs through his mental catalog of memories. Vexatus smirks at Aesati as Arcanum speaks. Obviously, his distraction worked and Arcanum had plenty of time to get here to see Aesati. What Arcanum did with her was none of his business, and Vexatus knew that he would be in trouble if he had tried to kill her himself. That would be why he told Arcanum to come. "I'd hoped to go on with my life unaccosted... but I suppose this was inevitible." Raven, Aesati, answers her old friend. "And I suppose your description of me is accurate. Both criminal and Traitor." She adds, a faint touch of regret to her voice. "I am relieved it's you, however." Arcanum unclipped a silvery cylinder from his belt, but instead of igniting it, he tossed it to the woman. "Let's not make this a totally unfair bout, shall we? Unless you'd simply like to repent and claim your fealty to his Eminence, Emperor Palpatine?" The Sith Lord chuckled, knowing full well that would never happen. He unclipped his personal electrum-plated cylinder but, again, left it unignited. Theocritus moved to stand near Vexatus, giving Raven and Lord Arcanum the room they needed if this situation were to come to violent ends. In addition to moving near the monkey-lizard, he motions the creature to move back even further. The Teltior knows it would be wise to give the Lord his space, especially in a situation like this. And there it was. Not only did Y'riid place the face of Arcanum, he immediately recognized both lightsabers. It is at this moment that the wraith steps forward, moving away from the transparasteel and moving towards the gathered, pre-fight forms. This should turn out fairly interesting, even despite his lack of knowledge of who the other combatant was. Arcanum took a step backwards and bowed his head, moving his feet apart but still refusing to ignite his blade. This was his style, this was what he had trained to do on that dreadful climb on Carida. "This has been a long time coming, I'm afraid. I had hoped, perhaps, we'd never meet again, and you could die of old age somewhere in the middle of nowhere, alone as always. Why did you decide to come back to civilization?" Arcanum knew the answer - the Force had made it happen. That's what the Force was about. Destiny. Aesati looks down at the weapon in hand for a pair of heartbeats before clasping her hand around the hilt. Reaching up, she pulls the wig from her head and wipes the lenses from her eyes, the raven-haired sith looking back on Arcanum with the same nearly white eyes she always had. Squeezing the hilt, she watches Arcanum, listening to him speak before she offers her answer. "That's what I wanted... to simply go off to the rim and be left alone. And someone sent someone after me... someone who knew where I was." She gives a faint smile, looking down to Arcanum's donated weapon. "I just wanted to be left alone, but I was forced away from Korriban and forced to ground. I'd hoped to get a new ship and just fade away..." ...And the identity of the woman is quickly realized as well: Aesati, Isham's one time instructor. Now, however, he is unsure how to proceed. Common sense, for the time being, takes hold of the man and keeps him firmly situated where he has been standing for several minutes now. The Monkey-Lizard quickly backs up to Theocritus, giving him a smile. He fully expected Arcanum to win and had no reason to get himself ready for combat. Whatever the case, he'd certainly enjoy watching what would probably be a short fight. He'd also envy his former Master for getting to have a lightsaber duel. "Then you should have done that. I gave you my promise that I wouldn't seek you out and I did not. I even protected your name form the lists I gave a certain bounty hunter. But you came here, to where I was. It is our destiny to fight this battle. The Force wills it." Arcanum stared at her unignited lightsaber. "I know you will not grovel, but you must fight me. Will you not at least die with some dignity?" "What dignity is there in this death, armed or not?" Sati gives him another faint smile. "For the protection you were able to give, I thank you, Datron... I'd always longed for us to be allies... but that never seemed to come to fruition... even opposing aspects of the church when we had the opportunity." For a moment, her gaze moves over to the Teltior a moment, then to Isham before returning to Arcanum. "I will not grovel. Nor will I repent... but it seems my death is certain." She finishes, leaving the blade quiet. It seemed she wasn't ready to die... or at least didn't want to hurry it along any faster than it already was. Arcanum reaches out his free hand and squeezes. "I really had hoped you would at least try." Shrugging, he lets the Force connect to his friend, almost seeing the strands of the mysterious energy that bound the Universe together. "Understand that it breaks my heart, as well." And with that, he commanded the tendrils of the dark side to squeeze upon his targets still-beating heart. She might've tried if she hadn't been waiting for his response. All she had to do was trigger the weapon ready in hand. All she had to do was not trust. All her life, every woe to it had been out of misplaced trust. Even now, the only person she felt she could trust in the galaxy had finally been the one, as she knew he would be. Letting go of the lightsaber, the weapon clatters helplessly to the floor as Aesati's heart constricts. She knew what it was, she'd done it so many times before, and even in the exquisite throws of pain slamming through her body, she smiled. Swallowing hard, her pale lips blossom crimson as blood begins to trickle from the corners of her mouth. Her knees give way, and she crumples to the floor; gaze fixed on Arcanum. Even if he were to want to do something there wouldn't have been time. Aesati, Isham's former instructor, had invisibly been gripped by the Force and, through Lord Arcanum's ability, been thrown into the next world. Y'riid shakes his head, reaching out through the Force, then, again, is in motion, slowly moving towards those assembled and the scene that lay at their feet. Arcanum doesn't seem to think he was even asked a question. Approaching the corpse, he picks up his extra saber - he had acquired it killing some other member of Nobility when he cleansed the ship. Flipping over the dead body, he searched for any credits she carred and then took the training saber from her belt. Another trophy. "Vexatus." The Lord stands and smirks, "I appreciate you calling me. You may have her eyes as your reward. Nikell," he says, turning to the blue Sith, "as she turned you, you may dispose of the body." It was said that a Sith was never truly a master until he had betrayed and murdered a friend. Arcanum was now a true master. Vexatus removes a knife from within his armored robes. He slowly approaches the dead corpse of Aesati. While he at one point respected the woman, he had lost that respect when she became a traitor. He hated traitors with a passion and it was quite hard not to resort to kill her himself. Twirling the knife in his right hand he steps up onto her body, moving toward her face. Jamming the knife into the eye sockets, he pops the eyes out. The Monkey-Lizard puts them into a pocket and moves off toward the ship to preserve them in his jar of Hutt eyes.